


Update: onthegroundfics

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Communication, Community - Freeform, Explanations, Flashbacks, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Just letting my readers know about onthegroundfics, the community I've created for my fiction.





	

Hi,

Letting you know that I've finally created [onthegroundfics](http://onthegroundfics.livejournal.com/), a community for my fiction on livejournal. It's something I've been considering for a very long time and I've finally decided to give it a try. Livejournal is very easy to use and getting an account takes like 30 seconds; it's the place where I first read fanfiction and most people know about it, so I couldn't think of a better place to do it. For those who are not familiar with it I'll explain that you can modify your [notifications to get any updates in your email](http://www.livejournal.com/manage/settings/?cat=notifications) like with AO3 and in your profile you can upload for free up to 15 icons.

[onthegroundfics](http://onthegroundfics.livejournal.com/) is a place where I hope that interaction with the readers interested in my stories will be much better than on AO3. It's a place where I'll post anything related to my series in a way I've never been able to do before. Apart from posting chapters, I'll post thoughts, polls, questions, things that remind me of my stories like songs, sentences, or just anything that goes through my mind... that is, if a few people join and are interested in being a part of it; So far we are four members, so it'd be cool to have at least five or six members but we'll see what happens.

It's members only which means that the entries will be locked and you need to request to join to be accepted. Any member has access to post anything related to my fics, so it's not just me who can say stuff. I hope it will be a much more fun place than AO3 since there won't be lurkers or anybody who doesn't communicate and it won't be just about posting chapters. I've been saying for a long time that every time I post here I'm depressed afterwards and I don't feel like writing again, so that's the main reason why I've created this community, I hope that it will show that things can be different and I'll feel more motivated.

In case anybody doubts it, of course, I'll keep posting new chapters here because this the place where everybody reads fanfiction and where some people are subscribed to me or to this series. Like I said, this community is going to be for very few people because not many people interact with me and therefore, obviously that's the way it should be. And well, if the community doesn't really work, at least I'm glad I gave it a try.

If anybody has any doubt about livejournal or the community, just ask me.

Important: if you want to join, please comment here saying your LJ username so that I know exactly who is asking to join it. Thanks.


End file.
